The goal of the AUC MARC U*STAR Program is to increase the number of minority college graduates that pursue advanced degrees (Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D.) leading to careers in biomedical research. Participants will be honor students (3.0 GPA or better) majoring in biology, biochemistry, chemistry, mathematics, computer science, physics, or psychology who plan to pursue a career in biomedical research. The trainees will be selected at the end of their sophomore year from the four participating institutions (Clark Atlanta University, Morehouse College, Morris Brown College, and Spelman College). During the post-sophomore year, the trainees will either enroll in Biomedical Experimentation 315, an introduction to biomedical research or participate in an external research experience. During the junior academic year, the trainees will take the MARC Seminar, Biomedical Experimentation 316 and select a research advisor. During the post-junior summer, the trainees will be required to participate in a research experience in a facility external to the Atlanta University Center. In the senior year, the trainees will enroll in MARC Seminar, complete a Senior Research Thesis and present the research in a Senior Symposium. Trainees will present at local, regional and national research conferences and will be required to participate in a GRE Workshop and develop a study plan to enhance their GRE scores. Scientists will be invited to present their research and assist students in their career choices. Support for twenty-six (26) trainees for each of the five years is requested. The MARC U*STAR Program will establish an AUC Council on Training Undergraduates for Research Careers (CTURC) and an undergraduate research resources website to maximize research opportunities for all AUC students.